U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,788 to White discloses the synthesis of hydrocarbons, including oxygenates such as aldehydes, ketones and alcohols from carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of metals or metal oxides selected from nickel, iron or cobalt, optionally with promoter metals or metal compounds of aluminum, cerium, magnesium, manganese, thorium, titanium, uranium, zinc, and zirconium. The catalyst could be supported on suitable carriers such as clay, silica gel, and alumina.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,535,060 to Gresham and 2,549,470 to Howk et al. disclose the preparation of straight-chain primary hydroxyalkanes by introducing hydrogen, carbon monoxide and a hydroxylated solvent into a reaction vessel and heating the mixture in the presence of a ruthenium-containing catalyst (particularly ruthenium metal, oxide, carbonyl, or salts of carboxylic acids which give rise to formation of the carbonyl) and in Howk et al., in the presence of an alkaline reagent by maintaining pH in the range of 7.0 to 11.5. Both Gresham and Howk et al. teach that it is essential that the reaction take place in the liquid phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,913 to Ellgen et al. discloses the preparation of acetic acid, ethanol and acetaldehyde by contacting H.sub.2 and CO with a rhodium-manganese catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,262 to Chang et al. describes the production of hydrocarbon mixtures by contacting a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen with a carbon monoxide reduction catalyst and an acidic crystalline alumino silicate (zeolite). Chang et al. teach that prominent types of catalysts include metals or oxides of Zn, Fe, Co, Ni, Ru, Th, Rh, and Os, and that "with the exception of ruthenium, all practical art recognized synthesis catalysts contain chemical and structural promotors".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,164 discloses the production of oxygenated 2 carbon atom hydrocarbons by reacting CO and H.sub.2 in the presence of catalysts comprising Rh, Mo and W.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,110 to Sugier et al. discloses the manufacture of linear saturated primary alcohols from synthesis gas using a catalyst comprising copper, cobalt, a third metal selected from chromium, iron, vanadium and manganese, at least one alkali metal and optionally zinc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,262 to Ellgen et al. discloses the production of 2 carbon atom oxygenated hydrocarbons while minimizing co-production of methanol by reacting H.sub.2 and CO with a catalyst containing rhodium metal, uranium or thorium and optionally iron, molybdenum or tungsten.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,320 to Vannice discloses the selective production of olefins from carbon monoxide and hydrogen using as a catalyst ruthenium on a support comprising at least one refractory Group VB metal oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,522 to Murchison et al. discloses the preparation of olefins of 2 to 4 carbon atoms from carbon monoxide and hydrogen using catalysts comprising a sulfide, oxide or metal of Mo, W, Re, Ru, Ni, Pd, Rh, Os, Ir or Pt and a hydroxide, oxide or salt of Li, Na, K, Rb, Cs, Mg, Ca, Sr, Ba or Th.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,597 to Huang et al. discloses the preparation of oxygenated hydrocarbons by reacting carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst containing rhodium, tungsten and an alkali metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,134 to Kugler et al. discloses the selective preparation of low weight olefins from carbon monoxide and hydrogen using a a catalyst ruthenium on a support consisting of a manganese-containing oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,801 to Bhasin discloses the preparation of ethanol by contacting a synthesis gas mixture containing CO and H.sub.2 with a rhodium-iron catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,186 to Bhasin et al. discloses the preparation of two carbon atom oxygenated hydrocarbons from hydrogen and carbon monoxide by reaction with a rhodium metal catalyst, as compared to other single element Group VIII metal and copper catalysts.
European patent appln. No. 18,763 by Ball et al. describes the production of oxygenated hydrocarbons having 1 to 4 carbon atoms by reaction of CO and H.sub.2 in the presence of a catalyst comprising rhodium, chromium and optionally Fe, Mn, Mo, W or Ru. The catalyst may be prepared upon a support which has been formerly activated by the addition of metals or non-metals such as alkalis, Th, Mn, Rh, Fe, Cr, Mo, B, and P.
European patent appln. Nos. 4,653 and 4,656 by Hoechst A.G. describe the production of acetic acid, ethanol and acetaldehyde by reacting CO and H.sub.2 with a catalyst containing rhodium, magnesium and a halide.